The present invention is directed toward a lumbosacral support and more particularly toward a lumbosacral support in the form of a belt which is intended to be worn by a person suffering from lower back pain or to prevent lower back pain.
Lumbosacral support belts have been known and used for many years. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,924,640; 3,096,760; 3,154,072 and 4,384,372.
Substantially all known devices of this type are comprised of a belt which carries a foam or similar pad adjacent the midportion thereof. When the belt is worn around a person's waist, the pad overlies the spine in the lower portion of the person's back. As a result, these devices put pressure directly on the spine creating stress on the spinal column and nerves.
Other devices have been proposed which allow pressure to be placed only on selected areas of the back. One such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,923. However, the construction of this device is relatively complex thereby making it relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture.